Dinner with a side of sex
by lil'mousie323
Summary: The steamy side of their Sweet Surprises night away.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, you asked for it so here it is. The steamier side of dinner! Don't worry there will be a second chapter, but I wanted to get this up. Please as always comments and suggestions are always appreciated, so let me have them! I hope this story is okay...I'm always a little nervous about smut stories! So let me know what you think!**

Sliding into the booth closer to Elizabeth, Henry pulled her closer to him, sliding his hand around her waist. He was setting up perfectly to whisper into her ear, playfully biting it ever so slightly. "You are so hot baby, I'm seriously distracted by you tonight. Instead of being here eating dinner I would rather you be naked on top of me." Henry could feel the blush creeping up Elizabeths cheeks, he knew he was turning her on and was loving it.

Elizabeth was enjoying Henrys flirting, when was the last time they ate alone in the back of a dim restaurant out of sight from almost everyone. Turning her head to look at Henry she had also moved her hand to be resting on his member, who was starting to form a stiff bulge under his pants. "Feels like someone is excited to be sitting here with me." she smirked back as she placed a kiss on his lips. Leaning up to his ear "Want to know a little secret? Check your pockets."

Intrigued as to what she was up to, Henry slid his hands in his pockets and smiled as he felt her bra in one hand and her panties in the other. "I want to fuck you right here, right now on this table baby." he whispered into her ear.

"Well you can't do that, but….." she left off as she rubbed a foot up his leg as well as sliding her hand across his pants, catching his ever growing bulge beneath his pants. She was bound and determined to take this as far as possible while enjoying their dinner. As dinner arrived she ate her food so provocatively that it was hard to concentrate on the actual eating part of dinner.

Henry knew exactly what she was doing, running her foot up his leg, sliding her hand across his pants at his dick…..she was such a tease, not to mention every bite of food she took either involved slow methodical licking of her lips, biting down on her fork as well as biting her lower lip. He was going to have to dish some of this flirtations back at her. For one, he also took his foot and rubbed it against her legs, he would ever so slightly reach across the table for something brushing up against her breasts, nothing anyone else in the restaurant would think twice about, but the both of them knew what was going on. Luckily for him he was sitting to her right so his left hand was free to wander under the table cloth, while he ate with his right hand. He brushed his hand up her thigh, squeezing it every so often, at times inching closer to her middle. His fingers knew her body so well that he didn't even need to think about what he was doing, they just knew what to do, where to go.

As they sat there enjoying their wine and dinner they tried to have an actual conversation as to not draw any attention to what was really going on under the table. They had finished eating and the waiter had cleared their plates, waiting for their check they finished their wine, sipping slowly enjoying the time alone. Henrys hand had wandered even further and found itself under the skirt of her dress inching closer to her middle. He just had to feel how wet she was, knowing she had to be dripping by now. He had caught her by surprise as his skillful fingers landed on her heat, the crimson creeping up her cheeks, how she had wished she had kept her panties on if only for the fact that she wouldn't get her dress wet.

"Oh God baby, you are dripping wet." He leaned in to her ear and whispered. "Only because of you, Mr. McCord. What if we continued this on the way back to the hotel? Henry I NEED you inside me right now."

"I dont think right here, right now is a very good idea, but I do understand. I need to be inside of you as well. How will we pull this off on the ride back to the hotel?" He asked wondering what her beautiful, yet dirty mind was thinking.

"Well they guys will have the divider up, and well, we will just have to be very quiet. Its a good half hour ride, and depending on traffic it may be longer. Are you game for a little back seat action?" She totally flirted back at him.

"Of course I am, I'm just a little concerned that YOU wont be able to stay quiet." He winked at her.

Paying their bill and leaving they walked arm in arm to the waiting SUV. Elizabeth had requested to the guys to put the divider up for the night before they had left their house earlier that afternoon, so she knew they would not be watching whatever antics they could get into in the back of the car.

Once inside the car she had wasted no time in smashing her lips against Henrys, tongues dueling with each other. The back seat of an SUV was not the most pleasant make out spot, but then again they had made out in smaller, tougher spots before. Her hands roamed his body finally landing on his buckle and zipper, she worked her magic and before he knew it she was freeing him from the confines of his pants. He groaned into her mouth as he felt himself being freed. Wanting to make this a quick tryst she swung herself across his lap placing her heat perfect against his erection. This was one of the reasons she decided to go with out panties for the evening and was so glad she did. Before long she had him inside of her, rocking her hips in ways she knew drove him wild, between her hip movements and the bumps from the road beneath them it would not take long for either one to reach their climax.

"Oh baby you feel absolutely incredible, so tight." he whispered into her mouth as they tried to keep their lips attached, not wanting to risk the moans and groans of pleasure becoming loud enough for the guys in the front to hear. Henry knew he would not last much longer, but wanted to wait for her as well. "How close are you babe?" "I'm just about there" He took her response as a hint and kept one hand holding her back while the other reached around to find her clit. A little pressure and pinch would send her over the edge. He had timed them perfectly and they had both reached orgasm together, surprisingly quiet. They kissed for a few more moments before she crawled off of him, and tucked him back inside his pants.

"Henry that was amazing. Thank you. Maybe we should try moving car sex more often." she said to him with a sly smile.

"I agree baby, but we know these opportunities are often few and far between." He had leaned over kissing her ever so sweetly on the lips, reaching into his pocket he had produced her panties, "Would you like to put these on now?" Knowing she wouldn't want her dress to become wet as they had to walk into the hotel which would be lit up brightly.

"Thank you baby." She took her panties from him and slid them up her long legs, of course she could not do this normally, but so seductive that Henry felt himself growing hard for her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews for chapter 1! Here is the conclusion! I do hope you enjoy it, sorry it took so long to update, but last Sunday's episode hurt my heart so much I wasn't in the **mood** to write smut! Less than 24 hours until we get to see Elizabeth that in gorgeous dress! Come on Sunday! Enjoy the chapter and, as always, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

Sitting up to the bar amongst their chatter Elizabeths legs kept rubbing against Henrys. Just like at dinner, she kept running her foot up his leg, knowing exactly how to seduce her husband. Once they had decided to head to the dance floor Elizabeth took it as a challenge to see how hard she could make him, knowing in turn she would probably become soaking wet again.

Henry decided to tease her as well, he knew singing into her ear would totally make her putty in his hands. Just the words to the song he realized was playing would turn her on in no time flat, it always did. The parts he sung out loud were not real provocative, but the ones he whispered into her ear…big turn on _"Lets make love all night long, until all our strength is gone"_ he knew this song always got to her, in a good way. "Baby I want to do more than just make love to you, I want to make you scream like we used to before kids." As soon as he started talking he could feel the heat creep across her cheeks, yeah he was definitely turning her on and making her blush.

She pulled him close, as close as could be on the dance floor, her hips meeting his so they were almost one. He indeed was turned on again, and she could tell how hard he was which made her heat ache for him. "Babe why don't we head back upstairs, and we can make each other scream. I need to feel your cock and not through clothes, I need you inside of me, NOW."

Standing in the elevator they could hardly keep their hands off of each other, his caressing her ass as he stood behind her, also allowing his rock hard dick to press against her backside. Her agents were with them, so they had to be careful. Once out of the elevator and inside their private suite it was only a matter of minutes before clothes were scattered all around the room.

"Elizabeth, I need to fuck you right now" he said as he picked her up, pushing her back up against the wall. She in turn wrapped her legs around his waist immediately, holding on for the amazing ride that was about to happen. Holding her with one hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pushed his dick deep inside of her, causing her to let out a delightful little squeal. "Baby you feel So good right now, nice and tight and wet, so good in fact its not going to take me long at all."

"Oh God babe, stop talking and just fuck me hard please!" She cried out, taking in the motions of his hips and dick moving deep inside of her, hitting her spot perfectly. Henry could tell she was getting close by the way she was now panting and gripping at his back with her fingernails. He was close himself and wanted them to come together so he moved his hand between them just enough to put the right amount of pressure on her clit, causing her to cry out. "Henry, baby, thats perfect. OH God….." she screamed as she came, her cries causing him to spill into her at the same moment. "Babe, that was amazing." He said while placing kisses on her lips, then trailing down her jawline and neck.

As they both came down from their highs Henry slowly lowered her legs from around his waist, still holding her tightly against him. The smell of sweat and sex overtaking the room as they had finally made their way over to the massive bed, holding each other tightly, not wanting to ever let go. They had fallen asleep entwined together naked, Elizabeth had woken to Henry poking her. Smiling she ground her hips backwards into him, seeing if that would wake him up, when he pulled her closer she reached around to stroke his member.

"Mmm babe, that feels so good." he mumbled as he nipped at her ear.

"Oh yeah? You want me to keep using my hand, or would you like me to use my mouth?" Before asking she knew what his answer would be. She didn't use her mouth on him often, but when she did she made it worth his while. Before he even had a chance to answer her, she had crawled under the sheets and took his tip into her mouth. Swirling her tongue on his tip, allowing her teeth to gently run along his shaft as she took him deeper into her mouth, as her hands massaged his balls.

"Oh Elizabeth, babe…you feel so amazing! Please keep doing what you're doing." He said, barley coherent as the esctasy was overtaking him. He loved it when she took him in her mouth, it was a special treat that she kept for times when they were out of the house, away from the possibilities of the kids hearing them. As he was drawing closer he tapped her on the shoulders wanting her to finish him off with him inside of her, not with her mouth.

She felt the tap, him wanting her to come up and kiss him, while taking him inside her. His length stretching her. Her folds enveloping his length she picked up speed, knowing that he was close, and the faster she moved and circled her hips and squeezed her muscles, would bring him to the edge. "Oh God babe, you are such a tease! I'm so close, please keep moving I need to come inside of you." She kept the pace and before she knew it, he was exploding into her. Slowing down her hip movements she laid flat against him, their hearts racing, sweat mixing, and lips crashing into each other.

Falling back into a restful sleep, holding each other so close, they didn't wake up until the sunlight was filtering through the curtains of the hotel room. Henry had woken first, they had become untangled through the night though she still had her legs wrapped around his. He laid there watching her peacefully sleeping, HIS own sleeping beauty, with her blonde strands spread out across the pillow and a few stray pieces cascading over her face she was perfect in his eyes. He watched her for a few minutes before deciding to wake her with tender kisses, kisses to her cheek, her ear, her forehead, finally landing on her soft lips. She smiled in her sleep as she felt his kisses caress her, slowly opening her eyes she caught him staring at her with awe and amazement written all over his face. "Good morning baby, sleep well?" he had asked, leaning in for another sweet kiss. "Good morning to you too babe, I did sleep very well, thank you. How did you sleep?" returning his kiss. "Sleep was wonderful, only because it was with you and your naked body." he smirked at her as he captured her lips again, this time taking her lower lip in his teeth for a playful bite. "Mmmm" was all he had gotten from her in reply. They laid there for a few more minutes, making out, hands wandering each others bodies, tongues dueling, legs entwined. "Babe, why don't we get a shower? Theres this beautiful shower in there and it would be a shame to not put it to good use." she panted between lucid kisses.

He agreed to her suggestion, how he loved showering with her. They could turn a plain, old boring shower into a real steamy session. Turning on the water as they entered the bathroom, he turned around to watch her as she gathered towels for them to use afterwards. The tiled shower was huge, practically a walk in closet, they both fit in with more than enough room to have some fun. Standing in the water he pulled her closer to him, knowing she was getting chilly not being in the direct stream of hot, steamy water. Kissing her with water cascading down over their heads was an euphoric feeling, no matter how many times they showered together they both had felt the sparks deep within their bodies. She could feel his erection growing against her abdomen, as the heat started to pull in her body. Pushing her up against the wall of the shower, Henry lifted her so that she was touching his erection with her folds. "Oh god baby" he cried out as she moved her hips and folds up and down his shaft, making sure he was good and ready for her. He in turn took a finger to her folds making sure she was ready for him. He slid her down onto his hard erection, hips grinding together pushing him deep inside of her. "Oh baby, you feel so amazing, and this position, you're hitting my spot perfectly" she whispered to him as she clenched her muscles around his member, knowing that it would drive him wild. "You feel amazing yourself Mrs. McCord" he gushed out as he took her bottom lip in his teeth, slowly sucking it as he bit down ever so slightly, causing her to moan. "Mr. McCord you better pick up the pace, because I'm not going to last long with you doing that." she whispered against his lips. Noticing there was a bench in the shower, Henry carried her over and sat down with her on top of him, not once losing contact with each other. Now that she was on top she held all the power, straddling him she was able to push down onto him further. As she took him deeper into her the friction of her body against his drove him wild. "Baby, I'm not going to last much longer if you keep this pace, I want you to come with me are you close?" he asked always wanting to make sure they were timed perfectly. "Yes" was all she could muster, having the euphoric feeling overcoming her entire body. He left her lips for just a moment, bending his head down to take her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking while swirling his tongue over it. "Henry! Oh baby, please!" she called bringing his face up to meet hers, kissing him so fervently. As their tongues entwined his hands massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples between his pointer finger and thumb. She, in return, met him step for step by taking his nipples between her fingers pinching them ever so slightly. That was the final straw for him, between the pinch to his nipples and the increased squeezing she was doing with her muscles, he was coming. As he exploded into her, she followed him right over the edge.

As their climax settled and they regained some footing they both helped wash each other off. He loved sudsing up a luffa and running it up and down her body, making sure he covered every square inch of her body with suds. She washed him off, making sure she had gotten every inch of his body washed off as well. As he rinsed the suds off, she washed her hair, flirting with him the entire time. Switching positions she let the water cascade down all over her washing the suds away. Turning off the water Henry pulled her in for a hug and then wrapped her in a towel. He wrapped a towel around his waist letting it hang provacitively off his hips.

"Babe this has been an amazing surprise. Thank you so much for this, we needed it more than we knew we did." He said as he looked her in the eyes wile embracing her in a hug.

"I am very glad you enjoyed this, Henry. I do hope that we can do this more often than once a year or so." replying to him as she leaned up for a kiss. "I do think we better get moving, checkout is fast approaching, and I'm sure the kids are going to start wondering where we are."

Riding back to Georgetown, they talked a little, but made out a lot trying to make this weekend last as long as possible. "Thank you again so much for this weekend babe, although it's a good thing it is Sunday because I think we are both going to need to make it a lazy day." he laughed as his lips met hers.

Laughing, she agreed "babe, I do think you're correct. That was so much fun though! I mean when was the last time we had sex 4 times in less than 24 hours? We aren't kids anymore, but the sex just keeps getting better and better. I love you Henry McCord" she said with a kiss as they pulled up to the curb infant of the townhouse.

"I love you too, Mrs. McCord"


End file.
